Am I Cursed To Be Killed By Love?
by Yaoianime4everlove
Summary: Inuyasha has a fight with Kagome a month before mating season. He stomps off in a rainstorm and stays in a gave, there he was found by Koga. Yaoi. Warnings inside. Kog/Inu; Sess/Inu; Nar/Inu


Yaoi warning. Meaning boy on boy action! This chapter is a Koga and Inuyasha pairing. But only for the first few chapters. The words in italic in this chapter are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. It goes to Rumiko Takahashi and the companies that produce it.

Warnings: Yaoi , rape, bad language, abuse, and lemons in later chapters. Although most of you probally know what these japanese words mean, I'll give the translations after the chapters.

_Thoughts_

**Koga's demon**

_**InuYasha's demon**_

A/N: Inuyasha wasn't raped in this chapter yet. He was just throughly molested and forced to have/give oral sex. He is still a virgin!! ;)

**Pairings in whole story: (seme/uke) Kog/Inu; Sess/Inu; Nar/Inu (Not in order)**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Broken

_I was always the outcast_

_Always chose last and always lonely_

_But then you came along_

_And decided to be my one and only_

"Go away!"InuYasha screamed. He was filled with rage. He never felt so dirty, and it was all because of the wolf in front of him. Koga was the reason his tears came like a raging waterfall. Koga looked ashamed and angry, he new what he did was wrong, but he couldn't change it. Why didn't InuYasha just accept what had happened?

"Inu-" He didn't get to say another word because a sharp pain errupted from his cheek, from where InuYasha slapped him. At first Koga stared in shock at the angry and broken, teary-eyed hanyou. Koga growled fiercely and was before InuYasha in speed that only demons could move. He had InuYasha pinned against the cave walls in a flash. "**Don't you ever try that again! You are MY mate. MY beta. MY BITCH! You don't dare lay a hand on your alpha. Maybe we need to have a repeat of last night. Do I need to break you in?" **Koga purred at the end.

Koga had his hands pinning InuYasha's wrists above his head, a knee between his legs rubbing suggestively against his length, and his head in the crook of his neck, where his mating mark on InuYasha lay, licking it roughly. Koga's demon gazed at InuYasha and his body with lust. Everything InuYasha did made Koga burn in desire for him. InuYasha's bruised plump, pouty lips were trembling. His amber doe eyes, shaded by long curled eyelashes, held nothing but fear and hate. His doggy ears lay flat on his head with his fear, and his body, although covered in bruises, blood, and scratches, had the best curves and fair complexion(sp?) a woman would die for. Soft smooth skin; and a natural scent that attracted demons everywhere. That was how Koga was lured there in the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_InuYasha rested in a tree above the clearing Kagome chose for them to rest, at InuYasha's complaint of Season was soon coming up in about a month or so, give or take. And he wanted to get everyone back to Kaede's village. He knew demons were going to be lured to them because of InuYasha's feminine scent and his demon nature.(He was an uke) InuYasha lay in the highest branch, trying to keep alert yet tend to his newest wounds. His blood would just attract more demons. Most were already looking for mates. InuYasha's especially; his demon was tired of the constant heartache caused by women. So whenever InuYasha and co. met a demon or if InuYasha was scouting the area, his demon looked for stong,alpha male demon, and assessed their looks, strengths, and weaknesses. So far none had caught his eye. _

_ InuYasha flinched, he smelled Kagome. As mating season drew near his demon made him actually _look_ at Kagome. She was a spoiled brat. Always wanting her way, and when she didn't get it, she shouted that accursed word. An emmbarresment to all canines alike. _

_ Kagome marched to InuYasha's tree. "INUYASHA! Come down! I want to give you your lunch!" She screeched. Inuyasha winced, was she trying to get them all killed? Inuyasha sighed and said back,"I'm coming bitch." Just as she was about to jump down Kagome screamed,"SIT!" Down Inuyasha went. From the top of the 32 feet tree and onto the ground in a crater; reopening his surrounded Inuyasha as he sat up._

_ "W-what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded. He tried hard not to whimper. That wench had taken it to far. He was already wounded. Sango frowned at her best friend,"Kagome! You didn't need to do that!"_

_ Kagome shook her head," He called me a bitch! All I was trying to do was tell him dinner was ready and he went into jerk-mode!" Snago sighed,"Kagome he's a dog-demon! Bitch means female dog." Sango went back to serving Miroku and Shippo. Kagome blushed. She knew what it ment! She just didn't like the way it sounded._

_ "That might be true but you!" She pointed at InuYasha, who had just gotten up," You should apologize to me anyway! In my time, boys would never disrespect girls that way! Why can't you be more like them!?" Kagome then muttered," Why can't you be more human?" Inuyasha with his sharp hearing heard it and it saddened him. Then he got pissed," If you want the boys in your time so bad then go to them! I would like to enjoy a moment of peace! But you wanting your own spoiled ass ways decided to bother the shit out of me whenever you could! So go back and give me Peace!" He finshed his speech by storming off, leaving the group to shocked to follow and a trail of blood following him. _

_ Inuyasha had tumbled through the forest losing blood rapidly. And then it started to rain, then storm. So he looked for a place he could stay for the night or two. After walking for at least an hour more he saw a cave. He tripped into it. And only had enough since to dump his soggy clothes and start a fire, before he drifted off to deep sleep. Where reality and fate got their asses kicked by dreams and wishes._

* * *

_ Koga cursed as he ran through the rain looking for shelter. He had been with his packs' hunting group when he smelt something strange. He told his pack mates to go and give the pack their food, while he checked it out. Koga discovered it had been a decaying rat demon, but the storm had just came in so he had gotten lost. Now he traveled in the rain storm for a cave. Using his shrp eyesight and nose he found a cave in the colve of a mountain. Koga smirked, just like him to be cocky he found shelter in a storm he threw himself in. uickly approaching the cave he paused when he sniffed the smell of jasmines, honey, and spice. InuYasha. But he also smelt a muskier scent of InuYasha; his blood! Koga's demon roared._


End file.
